Changing Seasons
by Serenacake
Summary: Armstrong Fluff. Drabble/Oneshot. Implied incest.


warning: Implied Incestuous feelings but take it however you'd like.

* * *

Alex heartily ate his plate of steak and mashed potatoes, while Olivier sat across from him, already having finished her own plate.

It felt a bit strange to Olivier eating with him. This was the first time they'd had dinner in such a long time. Olivier made him eat on his own for the past few months after she won the title of head of the family from him in a duel. And since their family took an extended vacation in a foreign land there was nobody for him to eat with anymore. Alex couldn't figure out why all of a sudden she'd allow him to eat in her presence.

Of course, battling a very powerful Homunculus together might've brought them closer together, but it didn't occur to him at all that her behavior would change after that. He thought she would act the same way she always did.

"This is very good steak, isn't it?" He said, taking another bite.

She didn't respond. Her arms were crossed as she waited for him to finish eating.

"You can excuse yourself Olivier," he said, despite the fact excusing yourself at a group meal was very rude. "It's no trouble at all."

"Shut up and eat."

He gave a small smile and chewed down on his food again. He noticed Olivier looking up at him, and found it odd. The look itself was an intent stare before she looked back down again. Normally, she avoided spending time looking at him, let alone staring at him. What had gotten into her?

"Is something the matter Olivier?"

"I don't follow."

"Well," he paused to chew. "You are letting me eat with you. And you're staring at me."

"It must be your imagination. You're probably just hungry," she said, brushing his words off.

He didn't know how to respond, and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Over the course of the rest of dinner, he asked her about her life in Briggs, and how things were. Surprisingly, she didn't avoid the questions or divert them to something else, and answered them fully. That was something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

The dinner ended as the servant collected their plates and they went their separate ways. Feeling a bit happy after his conversation with Olivier, Alex went to the library. A dimly lit room, with a single great big window, it was a grand library, with books filling many shelves, and the shelves covering all of the walls, leaving a great space in the middle for relaxing reading. He snuggled himself on a couch, and began to read. He read in silence, satisfied with what just happened, and enjoying the rain tapping against the window.

Much to his surprise, minutes later, Olivier came in and grabbed her own book.

She sat down in an armchair, and began to read. Occasionally, her eyes peered from her own book and back to her brother, but quickly went back to the page.

"Alex, turn on the radio. I want to hear the news."

He stood up, and turned it on. However, much to Olivier's displeasure, she didn't hear a man speak.

"Turn it to the right station," She said, a bit annoyed.

He didn't change the station, and stood still for a second. It was music. Lovely, ballad music. The classical type you heard on television shows when the characters courted each other.

"Alex!"

He ignored her demand and went over to her. He held out his hand.

She looked down at his hand, and didn't speak. "Why?"

He didn't answer and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. He clasped her hand in his own and wrapped the other around her waist.

She was taken by surprise but she didn't resist. He began to sway his feet, and started to move across the floor. He circled around, pulling her with her. Slowly, he began to move her hand up and down with their movements.

He saw as as a small smile escaped her lips, and she quickly hide it again. "It's okay to smile," he said, swaying her again.

Upon hearing his words, Her face turned stern again. Her heart beat increased, and she felt her palms go a little sweaty. She moved with him more and more, knowing he'd stop soon.

He didn't say anything to her, sensing her nervousness, only smiling down at her. He moved across the room and back again before suddenly, he pushed her a bit away, and spun her around under her arm.

She was taken aback, but a smile slowly peered out.

"You're so soft, dancing of all things..."

"Oh Olivier," he pulled her close again. "You are truly wonderful."

She tried not to blush, but his words felt warm. Despite how much she'd pushed him away in her life, he still loved her. He never once gave up on her, and now again, he was showing her affection, despite never getting any in return. Kindness like his you rarely met and she was thankful for that.

Her blush bloomed into a smile, and seeing this, he smiled even more himself. He was pleased she was enjoying herself, and that she was showing a little of her softer side. He went around the room with her again, spinning her around a few more times.

As the song came to a close, he picked her up and twirled her into the air.

"Alex!"

"Olivier, Olivier, Olivier," he said, as he put her down.

Olivier stood in front of him, and didn't move. She looked down, unsure of what to say.

She enjoyed it, although she couldn't admit it. She, no matter what happened, wouldn't admit it. But that didn't matter because she knew he saw it himself. And that was what was important. She didn't need to use her words, he knew already. She didn't need to dig deep and figure out what was right to say. They already knew how the other felt, and no words needed to come between them now.

They stood silent for a minute. Olivier's smile faded to a mere blush, but she was happy. Alex was happy too, he was happy that Olivier enjoyed herself.

Gently, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight my lady."


End file.
